


Its over baby

by TheRealFrankyDoyle



Category: Bridget Westfall - Fandom, Franky Doyle - Fandom, Fridget - Fandom, Wentworth - Fandom, gay tbh - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealFrankyDoyle/pseuds/TheRealFrankyDoyle
Summary: Set a month after Franky is released. This is my first work so not sorry if its shit.





	1. Her

**Author's Note:**

> Give me suggestions of what you want next

One month to the day since Franky had heard the words that were the equivalent of breaking out of her withered and tortured skin and let the air bless her new skin, as a free woman:  
“Im recommending the dropping of all charges, you are a free woman Miss Doyle”  
———————  
Franky opened her eyes to see a golden blonde head faced away from her still snoozing. Franky didnt think Bridget knew the significance of this date, nor did she want to remind her. Rather less glamorous than a Phoenix rising from the fire which Franky has illustrated down her left arm; Franky was now a tortoise- only ever looking forward , up and down but never ever backwards. 

Franky lay in the chalk white bedsheets, yawning and wrapping her arms around her sleeping sweetheart. She reflected in the past month. That was 62 morning coffees together sipped from an array of different mugs, 17 hours spent chasing Tess around the park which where followed by 5 “come on Gidge’s!” To which followed a reluctant Bridget running in between trees, wanting to deny how much she enjoyed the feeling of it.  
6 late night trips to the supermarket for spontaneous movie night supplies, so wine.  
15 moments as precious as pearls where either Franky or Bridget would get lost in each others eyes and be overcome by butterflies.  
13 orgasms.  
10 gasps for air as Franky jolt up after having a horrific nightmare  
10 “I will not let Furguson touch you”s- curtesy of out favourite sapphic psychologist  
7 late nights at the office which caused intense yearning from both parties  
5 silent cries of overwhelming happiness and shock from Franky that could only be performed in the emptiest of places; her car, the shower, when Bridget was working late.  
4 dinners round Daddy Doyles place  
2 tiny arguments over who used all the milk.  
And 1 woman who, it seemed, would never stop saving her. 

 

‘God I’m so lucky to be able to love her, she could have had anyone but she chose someone who would turn her world upside down, then sideways, then inside out, fuck was she that bored before she met me?’  
Franky wondered

From overhearing Bridgets phone calls with work pals and overhearing the podcasts she would listen to, Franky knew how a person could feel so overwhelmed with depression and sadness it practically drowned them.  
However Franky was feeling inundated with a sense of being so grateful for her life that she wants to thank the sun for rising everyday. Her post prison brain was like a sponge, soaking in everything! From wanting to be in the same room as her dad, not to punch him but to hug him and for him to tell her how proud of her he is. She couldn’t believe she had bagged her old job back, after they apologised profusely for not doing enough to help her. Every time Franky even thought about Tess she felt as though her heart burst as she swore that she would make sure that little grommet had everything she could ever want.  
She didn’t quite know how to deal with high, she wasn’t entirety sure she wanted it gone but wasn’t sure if she wanted this feeling forever, it was quite heavy and got in the way a tad. And because sometimes it ended like this......

“Franky i know its a bit late to complain about your bodily fluids but waking up to your tears on my face isnt my thing”  
“Apologies”- while saying this Franky realised her arms here like a boa constrictor around Bridget so promptly loosened her grip before it was wentworth round 3 after accidentally suffocating her girlfriend.  
Bridget turned over, lifting her hand onto the wet cheek and said “i know why, although some mornings you do things to me that make me forget what day it is, but i know what day it is”  
After a weak nod of the head the count of getting lost into each others eyes went up to an impressive 16.  
Realising Franky had a thousands things to say but not being able to choose one, Bridget knew the perfect words to seal this moment........

“Its over baby, its over”


	2. Parked car conversations are lowkey therapy sessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk we all wanted to see

The jazz hands of love and solace were disguising the unanswered questions and hiding the pile of emotions sweaped under Bridget’s admirably clean carpet. 

The reason it had taken a month for them to have the dreaded conversation was because they both knew it would wait. They knew that being together, on the same side of the bars was the most important thing. But mostly, its because they knew it wouldn’t change anything. Bridget had had over 20 years of seeing what incarceration could do to the sanest of characters. She knew that the Franky that snuck into her house, got shot and the Franky that left that hostpital was the same Franky who left for work that morning months ago; and the teal draped Franky was someone else entirely. 

“Gidge i need to get it all out now, like a reckoning, confess all”

Bridget knew this was coming but didn’t expect these circumstances, she pulled up on the nearest kerb and hoped the groceries they’d just bought would survive a long wait until they were in the fridge. As she yanked up the hand-break she looked at Franky and smiled sincerely and said “you did what you had to do, you wouldn’t be you if you didnt take risks” 

Deep down Franky knew everything would be peachy by the time they went to sleep but dreaded seeing more pain caused to Bridget, that day in her office where she could have swam over to Bridget because of how many tears she cried still haunted her. She vowed she would never see that despair again, in anyone, ever again at her hands. 

“Okay so that day, when Furguson told you ‘bout Allie and me getting it on” 

“Uhuh” Gidge nodded

“She saw us kissing, ONLY BECAUSE IT WAS A DISTRACTION” her words coming out rapidly “we were tryna find out where the conveyer belt in the laundry room led to and then we heard someone coming so we had to make it look believable...it....it was business really”

“Jesus Franky did you think the laundry came from outside or something?” Bridget laughed, not understanding the severity of the situation 

“Oi i was running out of ideas!” Franky admitted scuffling her face up in half shame, half joking. 

“Okay well is that it?” Bridget uttered glancing at the groceries 

“Nuh, Gidge you gotta understand i was loosing it, nuh i lost it, when you left, when you said it was over it was like i had nothing to live for, no reason to try and get out, i meant what i said in your office I escaped for you!” Getting her breath back together and whispering “i dont care that i got shot or have a fat scar on my shoulder because it brought us right here”. 

Calmly replied the words “Did you sleep with her, a rebound thing?” 

“No” Franky shook her head but couldn’t hold back “but i wanted to after you left, i tried but she stopped it, and i swear i would have stopped it seconds after” Franky’s eyelids rose and reached out to be gazed upon by Bridget’s ............”she wasn’t you” 

“And thats the difference between what makes you a better person, in that moment you wanted to but you still didn’t, for whatever reason............you stayed strong” putting her hand on her ashamed partners knee, “i wouldnt blame you if you did sleep with her, i left you when you needed me most, im a psychologist for fuck sakes i should be able to handle my emotions.”

After a vigorous shake of her head Franky lightly spoke “If you saw me in my cell that night ‘strong’ would not be how you’d describe it” 

Visualising her love on the cold stone floor of her murky prison cell, feng shui and mood worlds away from Bridget’s house. Seeing her love defeated by the same love who saved her made her want to vomit with the guilt. 

All this time the spotlight had been on how Franky had been so lucky to have a wealthy, beautiful intellectual woman pick her up from prison. Little did anyone know the effect was mutual. Bridget was careful not to expose her wounds or past to anyone, so know one ever looked twice. 

The fallacy of her life was destroyed the moment Doyle crashed through the barriers of her heart, like a knight saving the middle-aged princess. 

Before Doyle, this princess was weighed down by the chains of her parents disapproval, past lovers whom were lost in unforeseen circumstances and her deep-seated loneliness. She often wondered if this was why she was so good at her job, because it was all she had and she infested her all into it. 

In this moment she couldn’t change suit into her Ms Westfall persona though, it was too late. Before she had a second to realise she was shaking with muscles clenched and she could taste her tears. She could scarcely croak out the words “Im so sorry Franky, I didn’t know what i was doing, if I could take it all back...”

“Shut the fuck up you big sook!” Franky was speedy to lean over and take her love in her arms, shushing and rocking her. “I think we’ve both come to the conclusion we both hurt eachother but it doesn’t fucking matter because I swear to you im not leavin’ and by the snot drippin’ from your nose neither are you!” 

“Franky i havnt been completely honest with you”, A deep breath was in order, Bridget unravelled herself from Frankys lanky arms and held her loves face in her hands, “i was hopelessly flirting with Darren the Gardener last time he came, kinda liked it”

A waft of laughter submerged the silver Golf, and there it was, the open mouthed hysterical laugh that Bridget would pay hundreds of dollars to see. 

“You little slag” Franky teased “gotta give it to him he’s a persistent bastard, good thing he knows he hasn’t got a chance in hell” 

“And whys that” Words complimented with a bold lift of Bridget’s left eyebrow

A few seconds passed as Franky wanted to make sure her reply was true yet charming, “Because he will never be able to make shepherds pie as well as me, swiftly followed by desert in the bedroom” 

“Well seen as Daddy doyle isn’t around to be the parent in this family, how about we have desert before dinner” Bridget bit her lip in anxiety, wondering if it was acceptable to bring up sex after such a momentous talk. 

And not to her surprise, Franky was on board- “Drive woman drive!”


	4. Boxcar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

“Its fucked” Franky exclaimed down the corridor who was freezing underneath the shower head.   
“Too bad im a free woman and i cant take you back to my parole bedsit for a hot shower and heating” Franky felt the need to be cheeky as she walked into the bathroom, gazing upon her Gidget rapped in a towel.   
Desperate for warmth, Bridget put her hands around Frankys neck, knowing full well she would promptly feel arms around her waist. “This is why i love you, you’ve always got to make a shit situation light hearted”...........”I’ll get the Plumber to come first thing, we’ll just have to freeze for tonight”

 

Hot chocolate was in order but it was only around 8pm, way to early for bed even for a work night. Accompanied by Bridgets finest thick blankets that she bought on a holiday in New Zealand they were as snug as two gay bugs in rugs. Bridget laid down first, propped up by just about every pillow accessible in the house. Franky surrendered her body and draped herself so her ear could hear her loves heartbeat. Just as Bridget was about to turn the TV on...

“We haven’t been like this since...”   
Boxcar. That fucking Boxcar. Franky was remembering the pain of her bullet wound being healed by being held meaningfully by her Gidget. She couldn’t help but expose her teeth with a smile remembering the conversations that took place in that boxcar. 

“Jesus, forget what i said before about being lighthearted” they both laughed at Bridgets brutality while remembering such a pivotal moment. 

“You wanna know the first time i fell in love with you Gidge, i dont think ive ever told ya” Franky secretly enjoyed seeing her girl vulnerable, it was fucking adorable, hence why she made sure ever single fucking day to tell her that she was beautiful 

“Was it when i had food poisoning and it was coming out of both ends?” Bridget joked, she wasnt expecting this. 

In half disgust, half adoradion, Franky lifted her head up so she was eye level with bridget “You dirty bitch” she spoke slowly and sincerely. 

Bridget cupped Frankys face, giving her permission to say when the criminal fell for the screw. 

“I mean, i always knew i wanted you, but when i was hopelessly looking up at the sky walking out of prison on parole, i saw you getting out that hot car and thats when i knew i needed you.......” 

Bridget fought the lump in her throat and replied with “i was so fucking terrified, i didnt know if it was going to be too much, i prepared myself for the worst but you’ve always made damn sure i got the best” All said while Bridget stroked the hairs getting in the way of Frankys eyes. 

Franky was holding in a giggle and couldn’t help but let it all out “Its the fact you had to borrow your friends car and lie and say you were thinking of buying one so you could take it for a spin”  
The couple laughed in hysterics at Bridgets hopelessly romantic actions. Mutually knowing Bridget couldnt tell the truth and say she was going to collect the girl shes crazy about from prison. 

After the chuckles had deceased, Bridget didn’t want this declaration of love to end, so she quickly remembered Frankys words in the boxcar and wanted to make it her own. “Do you wanna know something Franky, i was hooked on you the first time we met, i cant even explain it....”

Realising what Bridget was doing, Franky reached and held Bridget’s hands. 

“But by our second session, i just wanted to get you out of that place.” 

Franky had heard enough. She still couldnt believe how lucky she was. She abruptly stood up and picked Bridget up like a child. Bridget wrapped her arms around Frankys neck, looking at her with a lost, confused but trusting expression.

“Gidge........now i think we need to recreate that night i got home”   
———-

Carrying her cargo carefully, Franky lead them both to the bedroom, it was slightly tidier the night she got home. 

Franky lay her love down on the bed, swiftly discarding her own tshirt on the floor. She mounted Bridget and began to kiss her like she would never get the chance to ever again. Bridget then pushed her slightly up so she could sit upright, she put her arms up, ordering franky to take off her fluffy pyjama top. Due to the cold her nipples were already firm. ‘Half way there’ Franky thought to herself. 

Bridgets hands roamed Frankys back and waist, slowly and with ease unclasping Frankys bra. She also pulled out Frankys hairband to let her chestnut layers cuddle her face, mostly because Franky had been stealing Bridgets shampoo which smelt amazing and why not invigorate all the senses. 

In the relief of the tight ponytail Franky had had in since 8am that morning being unleashed, she spoke “Fucking hell i love you MsWestfall”. 

“Fuck off darling” Was Bridgets less than impressed reply. She hated being called that. 

To make her girl speak more and more profanities Franky wasted no time slid her hand down Bridgets bottoms, following the heat. While she was playing Bridget like a piano she nuzzled into her neck and whispered “I knew I’d get into ya pants Ms Westfall” before Bridget had a chance to reply Franky was caressing Bridgets ear and neck with her tounge and lips. 

As much as Bridget wanted to fall back onto the bed and let Franky take her, she wanted to shut Franky up in the most lovingly erotic way possible. She pulled away from underneath Franky and playfully pushed her down, watching her long hair fly in the fall.   
Egged on by Frankys chuckle, Bridget quickly undid Frankys belt while she could and got those Burgundy jeans so quickly as if her life depended on it.   
All that was left was black lace knickers, already halfway down Frankys bum. 

“Not before i make my mark in yours” were the last words Franky heard before an intense heat overtook her torso and she was gripping the bedsheet for dear life. Bridget was hard at work, one hand working the clit and the other going inside. When her tounge could find a place into the rhythm she made sure it did. 

After the goal was achieved, Bridget kissed her way up Frankys body and made herself comfortable next to her, still stroking Frankys arm. 

Franky had made a decision


End file.
